Paintball Challenge
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Trent and Gwen were doing during the paintball deer hunt? Well...here's my idea. I hope you like it! TxG


**I own the entire first season of TDI on DVD and I recently watched the paintball deer hunt challenge. After watching it I asked myself, what were Trent and Gwen doing while everyone else was either getting shot or arguing or (in Duncan and Courtney's case) getting their antler hats stuck together. After a moment of intense thinking…I came up with this, enjoy!**

**~The forest, regular POV**

Gwen, Trent, Cody and Heather were all dressed up in their deer outfits for yet another ridiculous challenge set up by the "ever beloved" Chris. The four of them walked thru the woods first, after it was decided the deer get a head start from the hunters. They had taken a different path from the Killer Bass deer to make it more difficult for the other team's hunters. Suddenly, they stopped and Heather was already irritated with their task. She pulled out a nail file and sat down on a tree stump while Cody walked off by himself.

As Gwen and Trent started to go the other way, Gwen turned to the bratty girl and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, worry about your own fluffy tails," was Heather's snappy response, as she filed her nails.

The two rolled their eyes and started walking. After a while they stopped in a small clearing and sat down.

"So, how long do you think this challenge will last?"

"That doesn't matter to me, as long as it ends soon, then I don't really care, Trent."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Gwen glanced at the cute guitarist out of the corner of her eye. Then it occurred to her…there were no cameras. The area was completely private… they were finally alone! This was her chance! As everyone knows, sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie. The goth girl continued to look at him when he wasn't paying attention. After a while, Trent broke the silence again.

"Gwen are you still mad about me leaving you buried on the beach," He asked nervously.

"Yes…" She turned away from him with her arms crossed, the awful memory returning.

"I'll never forgive myself for that one! You know, you're totally the last person here I'd leave buried alive if I had a choice," He replied, in all seriousness.

She turned and looked at him, "Really?"

"Totally, and I'm truly sorry."

His smile melted her heart and she forgave him. Another moment of awkward silence passed before Gwen broke it.

"So…what should we do while we wait?"

Trent's smile grew and he moved a little closer, "I have one crazy idea, but I need to ask you something first."

Gwen moved closer to him as well, "Sure, what is it?"

He tentatively grabbed her hand. Gwen blushed when his rough hand grabbed her small, soft one and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"What do you think of me," He asked.

"Well, I think you're really a nice, smart, funny, great guitarist, and all around cool guy. You're one of those guys that's going to make some lucky girl very happy someday," She answered, smiling.

"Hmm… is that so? Ok… not the answer I was looking for, but still good," He sighed, "Alright, I'll make it clearer, do you like me?"

Gwen's heart pounded against her chest and her blush deepened, "Of course I like you. Who wouldn't? You're an incredible guy."

He smiled, "I feel the same way; you rock my world, Gwen."

Before they knew what happened, the couple had locked lips to show how they truly felt about each other. The two proceeded to make out for the rest of the challenge without getting found or shot at the whole time. Once Chris called everyone back on the loud speaker, they happened to be the first ones back to camp. Chris was standing outside the medical tent with his usual smug grin. Cody was sitting in a wheel chair with bandages on nearly every part of his body.

"What happened to him," Trent asked.

"He got mauled by a bear," Was Chris' relaxed and uncaring answer, "you can take off the outfits, now just drop them over there."

Once they took off their deer outfits, Chris took a closer look at Trent and asked, "Dude, do I want to know why you have blue lipstick all over your face," He glanced at a very satisfied looking Gwen, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Gwen laughed as Trent tried frantically to wipe it all off, as all the other campers were slowly returning. Trent looked at his new girlfriend and smiled, not even caring that he missed the, easily noticeable, lipstick marks on his neck.

**~End**

**There you go, I hope you liked it, and you didn't you know the drill. If you don't like it, don't review it, bye!**

**Sakura**


End file.
